


silent

by orphan_account



Series: Sadurday [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Miscommunication, Protective Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter is hurt, but he doesn't want to talk about it. Tony will do anything for Peter, but pushing the topic will only make it worse.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Sadurday [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757065
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	silent

**Author's Note:**

> sorry

Peter’s silent and when he talks he’s quiet. He holds himself tightly and flinches away from strangers. It’s clear to anyone who takes a moment to look that Peter’s been hurt.

“I love you,” Tony whispers.

There’s a worrying disbelief in Peter’s eyes. Like he truly can’t process the fact that someone loves him.

“I love you too,” Peter says.

Tony smiles and runs his fingers through Peter’s curly brunette hair. Peter is tense, though.

If Tony could, he’d take away all of Peter’s pain. He’ll do anything to ensure Peter’s happiness.

“Is something wrong, sweetheart?” Tony asks softly.

Peter shakes his head, ”I’m fine.”

Peter always says he’s fine. They both know he doesn’t mean it. Tony knows pushing the subject will make it worse. Peter thinks pretending he’s fine will make it better.

So, instead, they both sit in silence.


End file.
